More Onigiri?
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language. Akito has come up with a plan against Tohru. By adding 2 more girls to shigure's household, how can they keep the girls from learning the 'big Sohma family secret? Same story, new name! :)
1. New Onigiri?

Hello peoples! ( My other story, A Funny Little Fruits Basket Ficcy. Was just a really stupid story, so I decided to make a more serious story instead. I may have my idiotic moments, but I also have my more serious moments. Anyways, hope you like this! (  
  
Remember: thinking bubbles are in between ' these little marks'. ~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tohru Honda awoke to hear someone walking past her bedroom door. "I wonder whose up? I usually wake up first. Oh NO! I didn't over sleep did I?" Taking a frantic look at her clock she calmed down. "Oh, thank goodness. It's only 5:30 AM." She sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She quietly got dressed and made her way downstairs. As she turned the corner she saw a familiar red-head standing in the kitchen. " Oh, good morning Kyo!" She gave him one of her trademark smiles, " Did you sleep well?"  
"Not really." He stated. Tohru became worried.  
"Your not catching a cold are you!"  
"No, no, I'm fine." He tried to calm her down. The truth was that he had been up late that night thinking about Tohru. It wasn't uncommon for him to do so, it was just that lately the whole situation had just become more hopeless. That damn voice in his head was telling him that he had absolutely no chance of winning Tohru's heart, but he just didn't want to believe that, so he chose to ignore it. But somehow deep inside, he knew that he would once again loose to that damn rat.  
"Ok, well, than I should get started on breakfast!" With that she left the room, leaving Kyo to his thoughts. Though, it wasn't long before Shigure made his usual entrance....  
"Tohru!!! What is that LOVELY smell? I'm starving!" He whined.  
"You're ALWAYS starving!" Kyo yelled at him. Just then the phone started to ring. Shigure looked at Kyo expectantly. " Oh, no! This is YOUR house! Go answer your own damned phone!"  
"Your so mean to me Kyo!" Shigure whimpered passing by a groggy Yuki on the way to the phone.  
"Stupid cat, you should learn to be quieter in the mornings. Some people actually like to sleep." Yuki stated with his usual coolness.  
"SHUT UP! YOU..." He was cut off by Shigure.  
"Hatori wants us to come over right away. He says that Akito is planning something." Shigure said with uncharacteristic serious face.  
"What's that bastard up to now!?!" Kyo yelled angrily. Whatever Akito was planning it sure as hell couldn't be good.  
"Did I hear that Hatori wants you guys to leave?" Tohru stuck her head around the corner.  
"Well, actually, your to come too." Shigure added with a laugh.  
"Oh, ok. I guess I'll stick everyone's breakfast in the microwave then,.." And with that she disappeared once again into the kitchen.  
"This can't be good." Yuki stated.  
"Well, whatever the case, we better get going." Shigure sang. Tohru came back and they all headed off for the main house. ( walking of 'course, Shigure doesn't know how to drive ) When they arrived Ayame greeted them, to Yuki and Kyo's dismay.  
"YUKIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Ayame yelled as he tried to give Yuki a hug, failing of 'course, "Hatori has been waiting for you!" turns to Shigure, " Ah! 'Gure! It's been far too long! You haven't forgotten me, have you 'Gure?"  
"I could never! Aya!" That ended with the ever-popular thumbs-up 'YESH'! " SO, Aya, do you have any idea what is going on? Why did Hatori call us over?" He asked on the way to Hatori's office.  
"Indeed I do, 'Gure. Hatori believes this to be a bad thing, and with good reason, but I believe it to be a blessing in disguise! The little flower is just so fun to talk to, and the other is so dependable!" Ayame exclaimed in his usual manner.  
"What the hell are you talking about!?!" Kyo screamed.  
"Why, it's a surprise!" Ayame yelled as he knocked on Hatori's office door. "Hatori! I have arrived yet again!" The door opened to reveal a very aggravated Hatori.  
"Hatori, are you okay?" Tohru questioned.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little over worked these days." He answered. "Now, onto why I've called you here. Akito has decided to give the spare bedroom in your house, Shigure, to two young girls. He would not tell me his reasons, but I know he must have some plan behind this..." Hatori finished. By this time all four were speechless. "My best guess is that he is using them to plot against Tohru. If I assume correctly, than he is trying to get the girls to find out about the curse and tell someone so that Tohru's memory will be erased along with the other two."  
"But why not one girl?" Yuki asked, finding his voice again.  
"There could be two explanations to that one. (1) He could have brought two of them into the picture to make it harder on us to keep them from learning, or (2) he might have just come upon the two of them in his search." Hatori answered.  
"I think that it's time that they meet the darlings!" Ayame announced, unable to keep quiet any longer.  
"I think they might already be traumatized if they had to spend this morning with YOU!" Kyo yelled. He was none to happy about this new turn of events.  
"Quiet the contrary! Princess Chidori LOVED listening to my stories and Princess Akina was happily entertaining herself with Hatori's home computer!" Ayame stated happily.  
"You mean you actually found someone WILLING to listen to your ridiculous stories!?!" Yuki asked unconvinced. Pictures of his brother tying some poor girl to a chair and talking to her while she tried to escape came to his mind. Just then a girl about Tohru's size and age came from behind the front door.  
"Ayame, do you want to come watch Chidori and Hiro deck it out in a volley ball game?" She then looked to the others, "Oh, hello! My name is Akina. Akina Takana. It's nice to meet you!" She said bowing. She had long blonde hair that reached to her thighs. She was wearing a light blue t- shirt and a short, dark blue, jean skirt. Tohru smiled.  
"Oh, no! The pleasures all mine! I'm Tohru Honda." She said smiling, "and this is Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma."  
"Oh, so you're the one's we'll be living with! I hope we're not too much of a burden." She turned to look outside as a big 'thud' was heard from outside. She turned back around to face them giggling. "I'm sorry to run, but I'd better hurry up and save the poor kid from Chidori. She gets a little carried away when it comes to sports!" She turned and left them to go help Hiro.  
"Well, she seems nice." Shigure said with a smile. His 'high school girls' song playing over in his head.  
"Yes, but her friend sounds like she's going to be a lot to handle." Yuki sighed.  
"On. No! Chidori is in no way a troublemaker, as far as I've seen, she really is a nice girl! She's the one who listened to all of my stories!'  
"Than I take it back, she must have the patience of a saint." Yuki added with a glare. He was praying that this girl did not turn out to be anything like Ayame. Kyo's stomach began to grumble.  
"Can we hurry this up!?! I'm starving over here!" Kyo yelled.  
"You don't have to yell, baka neko. We're right here you know."  
"Shut up, ya damn rat!"  
"Well, we should go see this Chidori!" Shigure smiled. They all made their way outside. As soon as they stepped out they saw them. There was Akina, Haru, and Momiji watching a game between Hiro and a girl that HAD to be Chidori. The girl had blood-red hair and light purple eyes. She was wearing an army green, short cut T-shirt and low cut flare, blue jean pants. Her hair was pulled up into two balls, one on each side of her head, with a lone strand of hair hanging on each side of her face. She was currently spiking the volleyball over net. Unfortunately it hit Hiro right smack in the face. Chidori then ran over to him and started apologizing in between giggles.  
"I'm...(giggle).sorry! I.(giggle).didn't mean to.(giggle).REALLY!" She laughed. Momiji came running over to them and started pulling on Kyo's shirt.  
"Come on! We're having FUN!" He squealed. Then Chidori realized that they had come. She looked at them. First she looked to Shigure 'wow, he looks good for an older guy!', then to Yuki 'OMG, THAT'S WHO I'M STAYING WITH?!?', and finally to Kyo 'damn he's hot! But he'd never like me...'. She walked over to them with a smile.  
"Hi, my name is Chidori Karakami. Are you the one's we'll be staying with?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELL, that's all for this chapter. I'll probably have the next one up pretty quick, seeing as I'm sure that I'll be writing this in all of my classes. I hope I don't get in trouble for it. And give me a break if my writing sucks. I'm only 14! Here are my intentional pairings....  
  
Shigure/ Surprise! I haven't brought her in yet! But I will soon! (  
  
Yuki / Tohru  
  
Kyo / Chidori  
  
Haru / Akina Momiji / ?  
  
Hiro / Kisa  
  
Hatori / ?  
  
Ayame / ?  
  
Akito / ?  
  
If you want any of the guys with a '?' beside the name, than just send your character through a review. The one who sends the best description of your person will win...  
  
Bye for now! ( Ja ne! (  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A New Problem Arises! 


	2. A New Problem Arises

Hello! Again! Told ya that there would another chappie up soon, now didn't I? But first THANK YOU'S are in order!  
  
San-San: You don't mind if I call ya San San do ya? Thanks SO much for the review! After you reviewed I clicked on your name and read some of YOUR stories! I loved the one called 'Out Of His League'! It was totally awesome! So, anywas, I hope your reading this! Ok, I've talked too much already...HERE'S THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 2: A New Problem Arises  
  
"Hi, my name is Chidori Karakami. Are you the one's we'll be staying with?" She asked.  
"Yes, my name is Shigure Sohma. I'm the adult of the house! And this is Tohru Honda, and Yuki and Kyo Sohma. We're happy that you can stay! So, tell me, is that your natural hair color?" Shigure asked. Yuki glared at him.  
"Huh, Oh! Yes. This is my natural hair color. I get that question a lot. I guess my hair is a little strange colored, isn't it? Personally it reminds me of the color of blood." She answered with a smile. Yuki was happy she not like his brother. Just then Akina and Haru walked up.  
"Hey, whatcha guys up to?" Akina asked. Chidori took one look at Haru and Akina standing so close together and got an evil look on her face.  
"What took you so long to come over here? You two didn't sneak off somewhere did ya? Shame on you." She started laughing when they both blushed. Chidori turned back to the others, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just so fun embarrassing Akina! Anyways, it's nice to meet you all!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Can we go now? I'm hungry!" Kyo said nonchalantly.  
"Shut up, stupid. Your being rude." Yuki glared at him.  
"Don't CALL ME STUPID!"  
"It's okay!" Chidori interrupted, "He's just saying that he's hungry. And it is our fault that you had to come here so early. I'm sorry." Yuki and Kyo just looked at her. 'Did she just stick up for that stupid cat?' Yuki thought.  
"It's nothing you have to apologize for. Kyo's always like that. He says things before he thinks about it." Shigure added. Chidori just smiled.  
"You should be going now, shouldn't you?" Haru asked.  
"I guess so." Akina looked kind of sad to be leaving, and Chidori thought that she knew why.  
"We'll be seeing you at school, won't we Haru?" Chidori asked, seeing her friend brighten up.  
"So that means that your in our grade, right?" Kyo asked.  
"Yep!" Chidori answered, "Hatori already sent our stuff over while we were talking, so, I guess we're ready to go!" And so they left. But it wasn't long before Shigure started questioning the new girls.  
"SOOOO, what are your favorite animals?" Shigure asked. Akina answered first.  
"My favorite would have to be dogs. I used to have two dogs where I lived before, but my mom wouldn't let me take them with me when I moved." Akina said.  
"And what about you Chidori? Got a favorite animal?" Shigure turned to look at Chidori.  
"Yep. I love just about all kinds of animals, but my all time favorite has GOT to be cats! I LOVE cats! I had a cat back at where I used to live too." She answered, "second favorite would be bunnies, and then dogs, and I think cows are cute!" That last statement earned her a few weird looks. "WHAT? COW'S ARE CUTE!" She yelled.  
"You just caught us off guard with that one, Karakami-san." Yuki apologized.  
"You even caught ME off guard with that one and I've known you for 2 years!" Akina yelled.  
"Why, may I ask, are cats your favorite?" Shigure asked.  
"Because they're AWESOME! They're so cute! And tough too. They have that I-don't-care attitude to them and they don't let anyone tell them what to do. Have you ever tried to train a cat? It's not very easy I'll tell you that! But then at other times they're so cute and cuddly! If no one else was in the room, my cat would curl up in my lap and go to sleep. I really miss my cat." She ended with a sorrowful look.  
"Yeah, I miss my dogs too." Akina added. Then Chidori did a 180 on her attitude.  
"Anyway!" she said cheerfully, "that's enough of that!" Chidori then walked ahead of the others. Kyo turned to Akina.  
"Does she always do that?" He asked.  
"Yep. She changes moods a lot faster than you can keep up with sometimes. One minute she'll be as happy as can be, the next minute she'll be so depressed that you start to feel depressed too, then she can go right back to being the happiest person in the world. And I'd advise you not to tick her off, because she's not afraid to kick your butt. And she hates it if someone messes with her friends. She may not make very many friends, but if are one of her few friends than you can be sure that she's got your back. But, then again, she can also be an abusive little bitch."  
"I HERD THAT!" Chidori yelled from a few yards away.  
"And she's very good at LISTENING IN ON OTHER PEOPLES CONVERSATIONS!" Akina yelled back at her. "I on the other hand am not abusive."  
"NOT ABUSIVE MY ASS!" Chidori yelled, "TELL THAT TO THE FRIGGIN BRUSE ON MY ARM!"  
"Now THAT was an accident!" Akina yelled back.  
"Yeah, Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Chidori stopped walking so that they could catch up with her. "Well, sense you described me, now it's my turn to describe YOU. Akina, is well, you textbook good girl. I didn't think one actually existed until I met her. She's usually afraid to take risks because of what the consequences are. But most of the time that attitude keeps us out of trouble. She's ALWAYS happy and I personally think that it gets a LITTLE annoying after a while, not because she's always happy, but because she SOMETIMES doesn't know when to be serious. But she's a great friend, not to mention my best friend, and I wouldn't trade her for nothing."  
"That's so nice! Your personalities are so different and yet your best friends!" Tohru exclaimed.  
"Do you two not get into fights?" Yuki asked.  
"Every day!" Chidori said with a smile.  
"And that doesn't bother you?" Kyo asked, a bit confused.  
"Nah, me and Chidori are like sisters. Sisters always fight but in the end you gotta love your sister don't you?" Akina stated.  
"Besides, I always win!" Chidori smiled.  
"Do not."  
"Do too"  
"Do not!"  
"DAMNIT! I SAID 'YES I DO'!"  
"Okay, okay! You win. God!" Akina backed away. "See what I mean? Moody little bitch, ain't she?" Akina asked.  
"Akina?" Chidori asked.  
"What?" she answered with a smile.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Wow, you two fight as much as Yuki and Kyo do!" Shigure exclaimed. Chidori turned to them, her smile back in place.  
"So you two are best friends too?" She asked.  
"Not at all." Yuki said coldly.  
"There's no way in HELL I would be a friend to that damn rat!" Kyo yelled. Akina looked at him.  
"Oooh, harsh." She stated.  
"Don't mind those two. They always fight like that." Shigure added. The rest of the walk was fairly quiet, until they were half way down the wooded trail. A spider had found it's way onto Chidori's shoulder....  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her. She smacked the spider off her shoulder. "THERE WAS A SPIDER ON MY SHOULDER!!!!!" She screamed at them. "I HATE BUGS! I hate bugs, I hate bugs, I hate bugs, I hate bugs," She said over and over.  
"Calm down, Karakami-san!" Yuki said walking over to her.  
"It was just a stupid spider!" Kyo yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm terrified of bugs! Their just so creepy and crawly!" She grimaced.  
"You don't to apologize to that idiot. It's okay that your afraid." Yuki said with a smile. All the way back to the house Chidori had hid behind Kyo. Kyo had wondered why she had picked him to hide behind. He had yelled at her for crying out loud! He hadn't meant to, but he did!  
"We're HERE!" Shigure announced as they came up to the house. The girls bags were sitting on the front porch. Suddenly a thought hit Yuki.  
"Shigure?"  
"Yes, Yuki?"  
"There aren't any beds up in the spare bedroom yet are there?"  
"No, why do you ask."  
"Then where are Karakami-san and Takana-san going to sleep tonight?"  
"Uh, oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well! That's the end of chapter 2! Sorry if this chapter is extra sucky. My brain isn't functioning at the moment. At least not properly. R&R PLEASE! Flames are welcome, though I warn you that if you flame, I will be depressed for about a month and it will take longer for me to update, and it will really effect my already sucky writing. Thank you.  
  
Next Chapter: Truth be Told. 


	3. Truth Be Told

Hi! Just got done with my other short story, GoodBye My Love, and I'm REALLY happy! For some reason really happy and that story just don't go together... But now I have my very first MORBID STORY! I'm am SO happy. This is so cool! Anyways, back to this story. I update pretty quick, wouldn't you say?  
  
San-San: Thanks for reviewing for the second time! YEAH! I can't help but get the feeling that other people aren't reviewing because if they did, it would just be a flame....x_X, maybe it's just me, I dunno. The first time you reviewed I was sure that it was gonna be a flame, but you didn't, and I thank you for that.  
  
CHAPTER 3 TRUTH BE TOLD  
  
The girls ended up having to sleep in Tohru's room. Shigure had laid out two sleeping bags for them. They felt sorry for having to make them sleep on the floor, but the girls were more than happy to share the room with Tohru.  
"If you need anything, just ask, okay?" Tohru said.  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. If we need anything, we can get it ourselves." Chidori said with a smile.  
"I'm really sorry that you have to share the room with me, much less on the floor. You can have the bed if you want!" Tohru cried.  
"No, no,no! That's okay! The floors fine!" Akina added.  
"Besides, this gives us all a little girl time! We're going to be living in the same house now, so we should get to know each other better!" Chidori giggled, "And besides that, I'm just DIEING to know who you like!"  
  
"Eh?"  
"Don't try to play dumb, you know you like one of them!" Akina said with a big smile.  
"Well, okay but only if you tell me who you like too!" Tohru blushed.  
"Deal"  
"Well, in all honesty, I really like Kyo, but Yuki is a true gentleman!" Tohru stuttered.  
"So is that a Kyo or a Yuki?"  
"Yuki." She whispered. "So Akina? Who do you like?"  
"Um, well, it's kinda early to tell, but I gotta say Haru." She  
answered. "Chidori?"  
"Yeah, well, truth be told, I think I like Kyo. I just love that attitude of his! It's so cute." She squealed. The rest of the time was spent telling each other what they liked to do and people they did and didn't like.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Downstairs the boys were watching TV. Shigure was the one to break the silence as usual.  
"My, my. And I thought that having one flower in our house was wonderful, but to think that now we have three! What a wonderful day this is indeed! Maybe tomorrow I'll show them MY bedroom..." He was soon knocked out cold. Mutters of 'perverted dog' and 'sick bastard' could be herd over his whining. "And what would Tohru say if she knew that you were abusing me!" But all attention was moved to the door as the three girls came down to get a snack before bed. Tohru came out with a short, pink nightgown on and a robe over that. Akina was wearing short blue PJ's, and Chidori had on a long light-purple nightgown, her blood-red hair was down. It reached about to her mid-back. Shigure was drooling over the three girls. Yuki and Kyo would have knocked him out had they not been practically drooling too. The three noticed this and blushed. Tohru and Akina seemed frozen in place so Chidori had to push the two into the kitchen. She hadn't wanted to stay in there!  
"And that is why I'm so happy that we have three lovely ladies living in our house..OW!"  
* In the Kitchen *  
"I'm sorry, I thought that they would have been in bed by now!" Tohru apologized.  
"It's okay, you couldn't have known." Akina replied.  
"Yeah, we'll live." Chidori shrugged it off and opened the refrigerator. They all decided on a cereal bar and went the back way up to Tohru's room. After they chatted a bit more, they went to sleep, all of them but Chidori that is. She couldn't get to sleep. Looking over at the clock, which read 1:35 AM, she decided that the guys must be asleep by now, so she went outside for some fresh air. It turned out to be colder than she had imagined, especially in a nightgown! She was about to turn and head back inside when a ladder caught her eye. Is was propped up against the side of the house, leading up to the roof. She instead went to investigate it. As she looked over the top of the ladder she could see someone sitting up there. He had orange hair, so it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. Quietly making her way over to Kyo she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.  
"Damn woman! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!?" He yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry, I really couldn't resist," She said giving him a big smile, " you were so caught up in you're thoughts that you didn't even hear me." Kyo just grunted at her and looked at the sky.  
"So what are you still doing up, anyway?" He asked. She giggled.  
"I could ask the same of you!" She laughed.  
"I always come up here to think, or to get away from things." He answered.  
"Well, I just couldn't sleep so I came out here for some fresh air. And then I obviously found you here." She added with a smile. 'She smiles as much as Tohru' He thought. About that time a big gust of wind blew making Chidori shiver, Kyo noticed.  
"You cold?" He asked.  
"A little." She smiled. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders before she could protest.  
"But aren't you cold?!" She cried.  
"Nah, I'll be fine. I have long sleeves and pants on, and that nightgowns bound to cold." He stated. 'but we could both keep warm if we stay close' She thought as she shyly rested her head on his shoulder as they laid back against the rooftop. Kyo tensed and blushed at the contact, but didn't move. They laid there for a while until Kyo looked over to find Chidori had fallen asleep. 'Maybe having her around won't be so bad after all' he thought as he laid his head back down and went to sleep.  
  
* The Next Morning *  
  
The two woke up the next morning to a bright flash in their eyes. Both were wondering just what the flash was as Shigure slipped back into the house planning out all of the fun he was going to have with THAT picture!  
  
Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I was to busy being lazy and reading OTHER peoples fanfic.s , hehehe, anyway, to make up for my wrong doing, I shall have another chapter posted by the end of this week!  
  
NEXT TIME: Akina's Happy Day, and Chidori's Dismay! 


	4. Akina's Happy Day and Chidori's Dismay

Hiiii! Sorry this chapter took so long! But I'm back and ready to go! Beware! I'm trying to use my brain!  
  
~Thank you's~  
  
-San-San- Thanks so much for reviewing! You've been here from the beginning! You were the very first person to review and you still are, so again, Thank you.  
  
-animelubber- ( hope that I spelled that right ) Thanks for reviewing! I'm always on the lookout for your story! You're a great writer! Love the stories!  
  
-ocasa-no-yumi- love the name! It's cool. Never heard it before. Thanks for reviewing! I already have someone lined up for Shigure, but Akito's free. And I have someone in mind for Ayame. Wow, I need to get my thoughts straight! I'm a total scatter brain!  
  
-SniperDukesgirl14- Thanks for reviewing! I'll make sure to read and review your story ASAP!  
  
~* Chapter 4 *~ Akina's Happy Day, and Chidori's Dismay!  
  
"I wonder what that flash could've been?" Chidori wondered aloud. Kyo was pretty sure he knew, but he was too busy planning out a certain someone's death. 'If that flash was what I think it was than whoever took that picture better run for their lives!' He thought bitterly until he noticed the position that he was in. Somehow, amongst the confusion, Chidori had ended up sitting on Kyo's lap with his arms on her waist. Chidori seemed to notice this too. They both looked up into each other's eyes and blushed. "Sorry!" Chidori apologized backing up.  
"What do ya mean 'sorry'?!? It wasn't you fault!" He yelled. 'Damn it! Why'd I go and do that!' he mentally yelled at himself. "Um, look, we should go inside before we catch a....."  
"AHHHCHU!"  
".....cold," he finished, " Damn it! SHIGURE!" He yelled down to the inu. A 'yes, Kyo?' was barely heard. " Call Hatori! Chidori's sick!"  
"Oh, no! You don't have to bother Hatori! I'm really not that sick! I just sneezed is all, no need to get worried!" She argued.  
"Are you sure you feel okay?" Kyo questioned.  
" Yes! I feel fine!" She said standing up. But as soon as she stood, a wave of dizziness overcame her and she started to fall. Everything was going dark, she didn't even hear Kyo calling out her name as she fell. Luckily Kyo grabbed her hand before she could fall to the ground, but she was still in danger. She was hanging over the side of the roof, the only thing holding her up was Kyo's hand. If he tried to pull her up, then he would risk bumping into her and transforming. It wasn't that he feared transforming, but if he did, then there would be nothing there to keep her from actually falling off and getting hurt. But he was losing his grip, he couldn't hold her there for too long.  
"YUKI, SHIGURE!! HURRY! HELP!" He yelled, his voice sounding frantic even to him. Both came running out of the house just as Hatori pulled up in his car.  
"Good Lord! What happened!?!" Hatori yelled at Kyo.  
"Help now! Ask questions LATER!" He screamed at them.  
"I'll get the ladder!" Shigure yelled as Tohru had a panic attack.  
"Just don't let go of her, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled at him, assuming that this was all Kyo's fault. Akina was busy trying to calm Tohru down, but was having a panic attack as well so it only ended up making matters worse. Shigure came back around with the latter and they had Akina and Tohru help get Chidori down. Once Chidori was safely on the ground Kyo climbed down as well. ~LATER~  
"What did you do to her, stupid cat?" Yuki asked bitterly.  
"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN! She tried to stand up but fell over instead! I tried to tell her she was sick! But she wouldn't listen." He yelled back, worry written on his face. He looked towards the door. Hatori had taken Chidori into the other room to examine her. Yuki decided to drop the subject.  
"She never does take getting sick seriously. She never takes medicine, says that she can take the pain. I just think that she doesn't like to look too weak." Akina stated.  
"Well, no one likes to sound weak, but I see what you're saying." Shigure agreed. Then the door slid open and Hatori walked through.  
"She's got a bad cold. She still hasn't woken up. She should be fine after a few days of rest if she takes this medicine." He said handing Shigure a medicine bottle. 'Good luck getting her to take it!' Akina thought sarcastically.  
"Oh, no! That means she going to miss school today! I'll take notes for her." Tohru realized.  
"I hope she'll be alright...." Akina said.  
"Don't worry, I'll be here!" Shigure piped in.  
"I'm not going either." Kyo stated.  
"Why?"  
"Because someone's gotta protect her from YOU!" Kyo yelled back. After a long argument everyone left for school EXCEPT for the sick Chidori and pissed off Kyo. Once at school, Akina went on a man hunt for none other than Haru. ( big surprise ) She found him wandering around the halls. She snuck up behind him and....  
"HI HARU!" She gleefully yelled turning a few heads and causing poor, lost Haru to jump. "Sorry, did I scare you?"  
"Yeah, a little...um, you wouldn't mind helping me find my locker would you?" He asked.  
"Not at all!" She smiled. And they both set off in search of the missing locker!  
  
~* MEANWHILE *~  
  
Back at home Chidori still hadn't woken up. Kyo was getting more worried by the minute, thinking that she may never wake up. He felt guilty about it and wouldn't be able to live with himself is she was really hurt because of him. He was sitting beside her bed, as he had been all morning. But he was beginning to fall asleep. They had woken up early that morning, and he was still tired. He was determined to stay awake, but drowsiness overtook him and he landed on top of Chidori with a big, well-known, "POOF!".  
  
Chidori began slowly opening her eyes. Her head was killing her! But despite the pounding headache, she sat up. Looking down, she found a little orange cat laying across her stomach.  
"Oh! How CUTE!!" She yelled, picking it up and hugging it tight. Kyo woke up in Chidori's arms. 'Oh, SHIT!' He yelled to himself. Shigure heard Chidori and ran in to check on her.  
"Chidori? Are you finally awake?" He walked in. 'Uh oh.' "Looks like you found a cat!"  
"Yep! Isn't he cute?" She cradled Kyo like a baby.  
" Don't you think you should let him go?" Shigure suggested.  
"Oh, I will! But please let me hold on to him for just a little while longer, please?" She begged, Shigure couldn't say 'no' to her.  
"Okay. But you'll have to let him go sometime." He smiled as he walked away knowing that Kyo was probably going to hurt him later. 'Damn you, Shigure!' Kyo thought bitterly. But he couldn't stay to mad. Chidori holding him close to her snuggly but carefully like he was the most precious thing in the world. 'Note to self, Chidori really loves animals, especially cats' he thought. She had a look of content as she just sat there holding him close. Kyo couldn't help but begin to purr. Silently, Shigure watched from a crack in the door.  
"Awww, how cute." He whispered to himself. With one last look he turned away to go find the picture he had taken that morning, the whole way singing "Blackmailing, blackmailing, all for me, blackmailing!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Thanks." Haru thanked Akina. They had walked around for about 5 minutes from where Haru was standing and found his locker.  
"You're not very good at finding stuff are you?" She asked mockingly.  
"Yeah. Most people notice that about me. I have a tendency to get lost frequently." He answered. RING  
"That must be the bell. We should get going!" Akina watched as the kids stampeded out of the halls.  
"As soon as I get my books." He said trying to open his locker.  
"Here, let me try." Akina tried the combination about 10 times. She tried yanking it, punching it, picking it with a hair-clip, and even kicking it but it just wouldn't come off. "PICE OF SHIT LOCKER!!!" Haru began laughing at her. "What's so funny!?!"  
"You." She began laughing as well. " I really don't feel like going to class and getting yelled at for not having my books, so what do you say we skip for today?" He asked.  
"Skip class! Oh, I don't know...I've never skipped class before!"  
"It's only for today, and it's not like it's going to hurt you."  
"Well....okay. But only for today!" She agreed. ~Meanwhile~  
  
Back at home Chidori had finally let go of Kyo. He had a smile plastered across his face as he snuck back into his room and transformed back. He got dressed and went downstairs to find Chidori sitting with her ear against the door of Shigure's work room.  
"It's not nice to spy on other peoples conversations, Chidori." He said scaring her, the smile still on his face.  
"Shhhhhh." She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to the floor causing him to blush. She then stuck his ear to the door as well. Inside he herd...  
"Yes Aya. I'm going to have so much fun with THIS picture! Who should I blackmail first? Chidori or Kyo? Yes, your right. I don't know what I was thinking! Blackmailing a lady is down-right dirty! So Kyo it is then. What should I blackmail him into doing? Ooooh! Yes, or I could....."  
That was all Kyo heard before he had jumped up, ready to kill the inu. But Chidori read Kyo's mind and latched onto his arm. He looked down at her alarmed.  
"If you just go running in there than he will blackmail you right on the spot! We need to sneak past him somehow and steal it!" She whispered.  
"But how do we do that?!?" He half yelled half whispered.  
"I'll create a diversion so that you can slip in and grab the picture." She said slipping into the kitchen, "But you'll have to hurry, you won't have much time." Kyo hid around the corner just as Chidori screamed from the kitchen. Shigure came busting out and ran to see what was wrong. Kyo snuck in after.  
  
Shigure ran into the kitchen when he heard Chidori scream. When he got there, Chidori was laying on the floor.  
"Chidori? Chidori! Wake up!" Shigure was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He started shaking her. "Chidori! Please wake up!" He was relieved when she slightly opened her eyes.  
"Shi-Shigure?" She tried to focus her eyesight.  
"Yes, Chidori. It's me, Shigure. Can you sit up?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I think so at least." He held her hand as she sat up.  
"Now tell me what happened." He insisted.  
"Well I came in here to make a snack, I thought I would brave a sandwich despite my upset stomach, and the bread was way up there in the cabinet where I couldn't reach. But I didn't want to bother anyone so I tried to climb up there and reach it myself. But when I did I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor." She said showing him the knot on the back of her head.  
"I'm going to call Hatori to come and look at this. You shouldn't mess around with head injuries." He said afterward.  
"Oh, no! Don't bother Hatori again! I feel awful having already disturbed him!" She protested.  
"Nonsense, you got a pretty good sized bruise there, you need to make sure that you're okay. I'm sure Hatori won't mind. Just promise me that you'll ask for help next time? You know, I'd be more than happy to help!" He smiled at her.  
"Yes, I promise." She said looking at the floor.  
  
Kyo wasn't having much luck looking for the picture. He had searched hi and low for that idiotic picture and still couldn't find it. He was beginning to think that the stupid inu had taken it with him.  
"Hmph, wouldn't put it past him." He said to himself. He was about to give up and leave when he saw it sitting on top of Shigure's computer. He snickered to himself, grabbed the picture, and ran. He got out just as Shigure walked back in. Kyo sighed and went to thank Chidori for helping him out. He found her still in the kitchen.  
"So, did you get it?" She questioned.  
"Yep. Got it right here." He answered patting his pants pocket, "So what did you tell that damn dog?"  
"I told him that I fell off the counter when I tried to reach the bread. I showed him the bruise on my head for evidence."  
"You mean you actually hit your head?" He stared at her.  
"Well, it had to be believable! I needed evidence and that was all I could come up with on such short notice!" She tried to defend herself.  
"Here, let me take a look at that..." He said as she showed him the bruise. He tried to push her hair out of the way but accidentally hit it.  
"Ouch!" She yelled.  
"Ah! Sorry. Damn, you hit pretty hard there didn't you?"  
"Yeah. It actually did knock me out for a minute there." She said laughing at herself.  
"Thanks for the help, but next time just don't hit your head. Okay?" He made her promise that she wouldn't and the two of them sat down in the living room to watch TV.  
  
~LATER~  
  
Tohru and Yuki were getting worried about where Akina had went. She had went off in search of Haru, that they knew for sure, but they had expected her to come back to class. Tohru turned to Yuki.  
"Oh, I hope she's alright. You don't think she got lost do you? What if she got hurt, or kidnapped or worse!" Tohru was freaking out, silently of course they were in class.  
"I wouldn't worry too much Honda-san. I'm sure that she's probably just got lost with Haru, or they may have run off together knowing Haru." He said thinking about his younger cousin.  
"I hope you're right." She said looking out the window.  
"If it makes you feel better, we can go look for them during lunch." He suggested.  
"Yes, that would make me feel better!" She said with a smile, but inside she was still worried.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I had originally wanted to write about Akina and Haru's time together in THIS chapter, but this chapter just got so long that I decided to put it in the next chapter. Sorry that this one took so long to write. I've been lazy.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Akina's Time 


	5. Akina's Time

Hey there. Just so you know this chapter was written while listing to the 'Shake Ya Tailfeathers' song. Fun song, huh? This chapter will be a little shorter than the others because this is actually a continuation of Chapter 3, but we're gonna call it Chapter 4. Okay? Okay.  
  
DISCLIAMER: I don't own it. So there. (Silently crying)  
  
~Chapter 4~ Akina's Time  
  
Akina was having a good time with Haru. She had to guide him everywhere, but she had a good time. At the moment they were just aimlessly walking around town.  
"So, anywhere that you want to go?" Haru asked.  
"Not really. You?"  
"Nah. There has to be something. You wanna come back to my house?" He ventured.  
"Oh-okay." Akina was nervous about that remark. She had never gone to a guys house, ALONE with him. She liked Haru but she still didn't know much about him.  
  
Again, she had had to help Haru find his way, even to his own house. When they got there he pulled out his key and opened the door for her. His house had been at the main house and she guessed that it made sense. 'The Sohma's are a very tight family' she thought. Haru's house was a little messy but she didn't mind.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked her.  
"A little. I didn't have breakfast this morning, I was in a hurry to get to school."  
"What would you like?"  
"Oh, what ever you're eating is fine." She didn't want him to go to any trouble. While Haru made them something to eat, Akina looked around the house. There were some pictures on the side of the living room. She walked over to them. There were quite a few pictures of Haru when he was little. 'He was so cute! Hell, what I'm I saying? He still is!' There were also some pictures of Kyo and Yuki when they were little, and some when they were older. And also some pretty recent pictures cover his wall. And then there was a picture of Tohru and Akina started to worry. Maybe Haru already liked someone. Maybe he liked Tohru.  
"Akina? The foods ready." She jumped and turned to see Haru standing with two bowls of CoCo Rice Krispies. (By the way I don't own those either) Akina laughed a little.  
"Coco Rice Krispies?" She laughed.  
"Well, you said that you didn't have breakfast, and it was all I had." He blushed.  
"Oh, no. Don't get me wrong. Thank you for getting me something to eat. I just thought it was a little funny, that's all. It reminded me of something Chidori told me the other day." She said.  
"What did she say?" He asked.  
"She just suddenly said 'I do what my Rice Krispies tell me to do.' While we were watching TV. I thought it was hilarious. She is always saying stupid things like that." Akina laughed.  
"Are you sure she doesn't need to go to a doctor of some sort?" Haru thought that Chidori must be crazy.  
"Nah, She's a lot funnier this way. Why change her?" They ate the rest of their Rice Krispies in silence until....  
"Haru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you have all of those pictures on you're wall?" She asked.  
"Well, I like to keep pictures of my friends, there is a picture of Momiji over there, but also Yuki was my first love, and I kinda like Kyo too." He answered. Akina sweat dropped.  
"So you're gay?" She asked heartbroken.  
"Well, I guess you could say that. But I've also gone out with girls. I went out with Rin for a long time until she dumped me. So I guess you could say that I'm Bi." 'Oh. He's Bi. I guess that I can get over that. I mean, at least he still likes girls' Akina thought to herself.  
"So then, what about that picture of Tohru?" Akina asked shyly.  
"Oh, she's a good friend too. In fact, can I take a picture of you?" He asked.  
"ME! Oh, I don't look good in pictures!" Akina protested.  
"Please. You're special to me too. I would like a picture of you." He said looking in to her eyes.  
"Oh-Okay then." She stared back into his eyes until he stood up to get his camera, never looking away until he had left the room. After the picture was taken, Haru set the camera down and walked over to Akina. He stood behind her with his hands on her hips and smiled at her. She got the hint and smiled at the camera with a blush spreading across her cheeks. The camera went off, taking the picture. The rest of the day was spent taking pictures of each other. Finally Akina went back to Shigure's house.  
After she left Haru took all of the picture's that they had taken together and framed them. He hung them on a wall of their own, in his bedroom. 'Not once did my Black side come out while she was with me. Maybe having her around isn't as bad as everyone thinks.' He thought to himself as he placed the single picture of her on his bedside table.  
  
Was the end a little sappy? Remember when I said that this was written to the 'Shake Ya Tail Feathers' song? Well, only the beginning was. (Oh, and I don't own that either.) Next time on More Onigiri: The Sohma family secret is out!  
  
NEXT TIME: Secrets Reveled 


End file.
